1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutting instrument, and more particularly to a cutting instrument, such as scissors having an adjustable handle for fitting the users' fingers of various sizes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical cutting instruments, such as scissors, comprise a pair of blades pivotally coupled together and each having a handle secured to one end thereof. The handles each has an opening for receiving the fingers of the users. However, the openings of the handles may not be changed or adjusted for fitting various sizes of the users' fingers.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional handles for scissors.